Secrets Out
by Rebeccatom1
Summary: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for a new chapter. I hope you enjoy!


"Stop it." Rebecca said as Tom picked up a pink lace lingerie set. They were at the mall, supposed to be getting outfits for the premiere, and not supposed to be at Victoria's Secret. "Babe people are staring put it down." She said giggling.

"Hey, I'm just thinking about you in this later." Tom said as he winked at her on the opposite side of the rack. "These all look so complex. Like how do you even know what size to get in these? And why do they charge like 50.00 for a piece of clothing that covers like 5% of your body? I don't get it. But I'm not complaining. Let's make that clear."

"King, when you're a girl, you just know what fits and what doesn't. Although, it's very frustrating when you can't find your size, or you grow a size and cant just pick up the same size you had a couple months ago." She picked up a black lace set, with tiny silver beads on the bottom. "See with this, you would probably just pick up your size in shirts. In my case, I need a medium, because my boobs will not fit in it if I get any smaller."

"I don't have a single problem with that." He said as he walked over to her. "And I know I never will." He gave her a pat on her butt as he walked over to the cash register and pulled out his wallet. Rebecca placed her items on the desk, and Tom payed with cash as usual, so they couldn't be traced together. Hand in hand, they walked out through the back door, and stepped into their black BMW. "To the hotel. Make it quick." Tom said as he put his hand on her thigh.

•••••

"Hey Queen! Are you ready?" Tom said as he put on his new pair of Louis Vuitton black shoes. His head moved up as he finished tying them, to see Rebecca in a rose gold silk dress, with a slit in the right leg, and a pair of nude stilettos.

She looked over her shoulder, to look him in the eyes and say in a playful tone, "Close your mouth. You're gonna catch flys." She grabbed her clutch, put in her 2 carat diamond earrings. She adjusted her breasts in the mirror, then gave Tom a smirk.

"Evil. That was evil." He said as he rose up out of the chair and followed her out the door. They went down to the first floor, got off the elevator, and was unexpectedly greeted by the rest of their friends, Simon, Christopher and Henry. Tom quickly let go of Rebecca's hand, and they both cleared their throats. They wanted to keep their relationship secret for a little longer, because they enjoyed the privacy. It was mutual, so it wasn't anything they didn't agree on.

"What the fuck was that?" Simon said to Christopher.

"You owe me 50 bucks." Christopher said back to Simon.

"Well this is a surprise." Rebecca said as she looked at their friends. "I thought we were meeting at the Opera House.

"Yeah we can tell." Henry said dryly as he looked at Tom and her with a smirk.

Rebecca and Tom had one of their moments when they communicated with their eyes, instead of words. They both knew it was time to tell their friends about their relationship. Rebecca nodded at Tom, and he started explaining themselves.

"Well, okay. Uhm. Rebecca and I have been seeing each other for a couple of months. Don't be mad, we didn't want to tell you guys Incase something went wrong, and we enjoyed the privacy from the world." Tom looked at Rebecca and smiled. "She is the love of my life. And I mean that in the least cheesiest way possible. She always looks out for me in every way possible. And damn does she look good."

"I knew it." Christopher said. "I bet Simon 50 bucks after the trip to London in March. I saw Rebecca and you on the plane you know. But I'm happy for you two. I really am. As are Simon and Henry.

"Well we should get going." Simon said as he fixed his tie. He walked beside Christoper and Henry. Rebecca and Tom walked beside each other, her head resting on his shoulder. "Oh good lord look at them back there. Why do they have to be so damn attractive?"

"Here's to another chapter my Queen." Tom said as he opened the car door for her. "I love you."


End file.
